Blinking Lights
by FanfictioningFangirl
Summary: A series of drabbles on Stranger Things, following the kids and adults through the two seasons and beyond! I take requests! 6. Green - Steve kinda likes his kids / 7. Silver - El wants Mike to stay a bit longer! / 8. Lilac - extra long Mike and Eleven Hogwarts AU! / 9. Grey - The night Steve and Nancy break up
1. Blue

**Title: Blinking Lights**

 **Summary: A series of drabbles on Stranger Things, following the kids and adults through the two seasons and beyond!**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am in no way connected to the show and the only profit I make is in the form of reviews and reads!**

* * *

 **Warning: Spoilers from Stranger Things 2 - Episode 9**

* * *

 **1\. Blue**

She first sees him standing apart from the crowd, eyes desperately dancing back and forth between them as though searching for someone - anyone - to be with.

Nancy knows her brother and his friends, Jesus, she's been roped into more than one of their foolish antics over the past few years and it occurs to her that she's never seen Dustin look this dejected, or lost.

The realisation is all it takes for Nancy to make up her mind.

She marches right up to him, offering Dustin a smile instead of prompting more tears and, without a second thought, asks him to dance.

The giddy smile on his face as he realises that he won't spend the night alone, that only brightens when she assures him that soon the girls will be lining up for him, makes Nancy's decision worth it.

They're good kids, she thinks, driving home at the end of the evening, and they've done more than their share of saving the world. She can only hope that the world gives them a bit back.

* * *

 **My first attempt at a Stranger Things fic so I hope you like it! Do R &R and feel free to request any characters you'd like to see next!**


	2. Orange

**Title: Blinking Lights**

 **Summary: A series of drabbles on Stranger Things, following the kids and adults through the two seasons and beyond!**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am in no way connected to the show and the only profit I make is in the form of reviews and reads!**

* * *

 **Warnings: None - Set in the year between Stranger Things 1 and 2**

* * *

 **2\. Orange**

The swing set squeaks under him as Will rocks himself back and forth at the same spot. Mike, sitting on the next swing is still, his head tilted to one side and a distant look in his eyes as the setting sun bounces off him.

They've both changed in the past year, Will thinks, tightening his grip on the metal chain and kicking himself off the ground so that, for a moment, he could be flying. Then he digs his foot in the sawdust and brings the swing to a halt.

Mike looks up, slowly, and their eyes meet.

Will tries to smile. Mike tries a bit harder. Neither of them last more than a few seconds.

"We should head back."

"Yeah."

They don't move.

"When you were gone," Mike says, "I never really gave up. I sort of knew that you were out there. Sometimes I feel the same way about El."

"Maybe it is the same. Maybe she's out there too, stuck somewhere she can't leave yet."

Mike sighs. Shakes his head. "I'd like that."

He doesn't need to elaborate for WIll to understand. A comfortable silence falls upon them, the kind in which Will doesn't feel the need to speak, in which it's okay to not be okay.

"Mike?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you didn't give up on me."

This time, their smiles aren't forced.

* * *

 **No matter how many reviews I get on other fics, the first review on anything I post always seems to come as a surprise. Seeing two when I check this morning was more than I could have asked for so thanks... A lot!**

 **I'll start off with requests next chapter so feel free to send any in!**


	3. Yellow

**Title: Blinking Lights**

 **Summary: A series of drabbles on Stranger Things, following the kids and adults through the two seasons and beyond!**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am in no way connected to the show and the only profit I make is in the form of reviews and reads!**

* * *

 **Warning: Set after Season 2**

* * *

 **3\. Yellow**

The last days of sunlight, and warmth, have always been his favourite. The way the world still feels warm despite the cold that creeps in around them.

El's sprawled on the grass next to him, her bare feet digging into the ground as though she still can't get enough of their world. Of life.

She smiles when she catches Mike staring, and his heart seems to skip a beat.

It's been three years since El closed The Gate. Three years since she came back to him and, yet, the joy that floods into him every time they're together is still as real as it was then.

He leans over, brushing her hair to a side and pressing his lips to her temple.

"I love you," Mike mumbles, closing his eyes and resting his head next to hers.

El shifts, the weight of her head suddenly on his chest. "I love you too," she whispers back, and it's the best feeling in the world.

* * *

 **Mike x El requested by :** SSJGamerYT

 **Let me know if you wanted something different and I can give it a second shot!**

 **Is anyone else unsure whether Eleven's Jane or El now? I think Mike would stick with El because it's the name he gave her but not sure about everyone else...**

 **Feel free to request more scenes/ ships/ characters you'd like to see!**


	4. Red

**Title: Blinking Lights**

 **Summary: A series of drabbles on Stranger Things, following the kids and adults through the two seasons and beyond!**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am in no way connected to the show and the only profit I make is in the form of reviews and reads!**

* * *

 **Warning: Set after Season 2**

* * *

 **4\. Red**

"Hey."

Max's' head snaps up, expecting Billy, and it's a pleasant surprise when Lucas appears instead, smiling broadly.

"Hey you," she mutters, scooting over as he sits down next to her.

He doesn't talk at first, drumming his fingers on his knee and for a moment, Max thinks she could get used to this: friends (or, well, one and a half, depending on Dustin's mood), Billy staying out of the way and a general absence of weird monsters.

Then Lucas turns to her, "What's wrong?" he says, in that calm but concerned voice that she's gotten used to over the past few days, and, all at once, everything comes rushing back.

"Eleven hates me."

He frowns, then shakes his head but Max continues before Lucas can disagree with her.

"You were there. We've never met, never spoken and still, she looked at me like I was this disgusting thing. I felt so… small. Why do all your friends hate me?"

He sighs. "We're sort of conservative."

"Huh?"

"They - we - like keeping things the same. It's been just the four of us since forever and when El came along I wasn't entirely okay with her at first, but I got used to her. Just like they'll get used to you."

She turns to him, putting on her most intimidating glare. "Swear it."

Lucas smiles, again, holding up his hands in mock defeat. "I promise," he says quietly. Max isn't sure why, but she believes him.

* * *

 **Max on meeting Eleven, requested by :** stardiva

 **Sorry for the massive delay but I was out of town last week and have exams in two weeks and haven't had time to edit anything I've written...**

 **Do let me know how you feel about this, or if you want me to give it a second shot and feel free to request more stuff in the comments!**


	5. Purple

**Title: Blinking Lights**

 **Summary: A series of drabbles on Stranger Things, following the kids and adults through the two seasons and beyond!**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am in no way connected to the show and the only profit I make is in the form of reviews and reads!**

* * *

 **Warning: Set after Season 2**

* * *

 **5\. Purple**

Steve is not used to feeling lonely.

Be it the silent drive to Hawkins High, the lunches he spends in his car, or the ride home when it usually hits Steve, just as it has done every day for the past few months, that he hates his goddamned life.

When he'd walked away from Carol and Tommy, over a year ago now, it had been easy. They were his friends, sure, but their friendship had never seemed half as genuine as his relationship with Nancy.

Walking away from Nancy is harder. Steve can't help the way his eyes find her in the corridor whether he's looking or not. Nor can he deny the butterflies in his stomach when he sees her smile or the jealousy that bubbles every time he sees her with Jonathan.

He stops sitting with them during lunch, refuses Nancy's offer for help with his essay or Jonathan's invite to 'hang out'. He can tell that they feel bad for him, that they're trying to bullshit their way through the fact that they're happy together and he isn't, and it's all driving him _mad._

It's lonely, Steve realises, to have the one person you gave up everything for walk away from you. It's lonelier to watch them from a distance knowing that you never really stood a chance.

* * *

 **Sorry for how long this took, and the fact that it wasn't requested (I am catching up on them btw, but feel free to request more stuff and keep me motivated?). I've been a bit low recently with life in general and it was easier to write something that was relatable instead of new.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please do review, it really does make my day and bring the brightest of smiles to my face.**

 **Love you loads!**


	6. Green

**Title: Blinking Lights**

 **Summary: A series of drabbles on Stranger Things, following the kids and adults through the two seasons and beyond!**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am in no way connected to the show and the only profit I make is in the form of reviews and reads!**

* * *

 **Warning: Swearing**

* * *

 **6\. Green**

Change is a strange thing.

At first, change means lonely days of lunches spent alone, on the hood of his car. It means watching /her/ from far away, knowing that nothing will ever go back to being the way it was.

Then it is four boys and two girls, all of whom are best described as little shits and, fuck, they're hilarious. They're not supposed to grow on him. They're not supposed to be funny, or kind, or friendly. They're definitely not supposed to get into trouble five times a day and call him each time, claiming it's an emergency, but they do it anyway.

And maybe things won't go back to being the way they were, but maybe he doesn't mind that. Not anymore at least.

* * *

 **Requested** by : cbuugdrama9

 **So I'm back after a month-ish. I'm writing exams almost every week at this point so am really busy but seeing the kids at the Golden Globes made inspiration strike!**

 **Happy New Year everyone!**

 **Hopefully I'll have one more scene up tomorrow!**


	7. Silver

**Title: Blinking Lights**

 **Summary: A series of drabbles on Stranger Things, following the kids and adults through the two seasons and beyond!**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am in no way connected to the show and the only profit I make is in the form of reviews and reads!**

* * *

 **Warning: Set after Season 2**

* * *

 **7\. Silver**

"Don't go." Jane pulls him closer, pressing her head to his shoulder.

"El - " Mike begins, pressing a kiss to her hair despite the fact that he's already late. "I have to."

"Don't," she mumbles again. "It's cold and you're warm and we won't get to meet for three weeks so I need to absorb as much of you as possible."

His body vibrates with silent laughter and Jane looks up so that she can meet his eye. "Please?"

He sighs, pulling her closer. "Fine. Just a bit longer."

She smiles to herself, tucking her head on his shoulder again and closing her eyes.

Three weeks is a long time. The one year was longer but she's never been away from Mike for more than a day since - not if she can help it. She feels safest with him, holding onto him. It's the only way she can be sure that he's actually with her and Jane can't ignore the unease that clenches her heart every time she thinks of the Mike-less days before her.

Maybe, if she tries hard enough, Mike won't go on his holiday and, maybe, he'll stay here, with her, forever.

* * *

 **Requested by the _amazing_ **iAmCC **who surprised me with _four_ reviews yesterday!**

 **Aaand I updated two days in a row!**

 **This was technically originally written as a snippet with another couple for something else I'm writing but with a bit of tweaking it fit Mike and Eleven perfectly!**

 **Please leave a comment on what you thought of this or what you'd like to see in the future, it literally makes my day! If you have any colour ideas for future chapters, that would be cool too!**


	8. Lilac

**Title: Blinking Lights**

 **Summary: A series of drabbles on Stranger Things, following the kids and adults through the two seasons and beyond!**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am in no way connected to the show and the only profit I make is in the form of reviews and reads!**

* * *

 **Warning: Harry Potter AU**

* * *

 **8\. Lilac**

 _She_ walks into Transfiguration ten minutes late, a dribble of blood running down he nose and her large eyes staring at them unblinkingly.

Professor Clarke doesn't turn. He's too busy scribbling something on the board while explaining a doubt Dustin had and, really, as much as Mike loves the subject he finds himself a bit lost.

Only that the girl doesn't use Clarke's distraction to her advantage.

She stands under the door frame, very still, still scanning the classroom and for reasons Mike can't really explain, he scoots up, daring to make eye contact with her. She blinks, cocks her head to one side and he tilts his head, gesturing for her to sit with them.

They don't talk, not to begin with at least. She stares at the blackboard, not bothering with parchment or quills.

"I'm Mike," he says, holding his hand out at the end of the lesson.

She blinks. "Eleven," she says in the quietest voice and then leaves.

She doesn't say a lot to the others, but when they're alone, she'll sometimes ask Mike about his life at home and with his friends.

So he tells her about Nancy who, currently in her fifth year, is a Prefect and a Ravenclaw and how both his parents love her for it. He tells her about Will and Lucas and Dustin and how, despite being in different houses, they're all best of friends. El listens, eyes glued to his face as though she doesn't want to miss a word he says. She rarely laughs at his jokes, but her smiles are small and rare and beautiful.

He likes it when she talks too, especially when she says his name. She mentions her Mama once, who, from what Mike gathers is sick, and she admits to having an Aunt who is never at home, but El doesn't like talking about her family and Mike learns not to pester her about it.

He kisses her for the first time on the last day of school, leaning over and pecking her on the lips. She doesn't react, not at once at least, and all of a sudden the nervousness that he'd managed to set aside comes rushing back in and he runs back to his friends, not daring to look back.

But when he sees her on the Platform, El smiles. He has to spend the rest of the summer with that smile plastered to the back of his head and no way to write to her. The summer can't seem to end fast enough.

* * *

The third Hogsmeade trip of the year finds Will in the Hospital Wing and Lucas and Dustin having yet another debate about Pudlemore United verse the Wanderers and, amidst all the confusion, Mike finds himself walking down the now familiar path with El.

She laughs in Zonkos, a low spurt of giggles that have Mike beaming at her. At The Three Broomsticks, she sports a Butterbeer moustache which would have been funnier had Nancy not appeared out of nowhere, rolled her eyes at Mike and then disappeared.

She's not yet loud and talkative like Dustin or Lucas, but she talks more. She tells him about class, about her Common Room. She admits to talking to the mermaids, exploring the forests and taking extra classes in Defence. There's a quiet confidence about El that Mike can't explain and it's what makes her so... different.

He kisses her again, still brief, still unsure, but at least now he knows that she doesn't mind and, maybe, that makes this time a little better.

* * *

Mike asks her to the Yule Ball.

She arrives late, wearing lilac dress robes and with his sister in tow. Nancy says something to El under her breath and gives her shoulder a squeeze. He's glad for how supportive his sister is being - for how supportive she has been. Lucas says that El is a bit of an outsider, that most of the Slytherins don't talk to her (and don't talk to Lucas when he's with her), and, from what Mike knows, that can't be too good.

It still seems to take annoyingly long for Nancy to leave El, and then, all at once, the butterflies are back. She smiles shyly at Will, waves at Lucas and sticks her tongue out at Dustin and then she stops in front of him, eyes dropping to the ground.

"You look beautiful."

A blush creeps across her cheeks and she glances up again, finally meeting his eye.

"Do you wanna dance?"

"I don't know how."

"I don't either. Do you wanna figure it out?"

Her smile widens, her cheeks grow redder, and she nods in the affirmative. His heart seems to do a summersault as Mike reaches out, taking her hand in his and leading El to the dance floor.

Mike doesn't remember a thing from that evening, except for the smile on El's face, the warmth of her hands and the softness of her lips.

He's fourteen and too young and, Merlin, nobody knows what the future holds, but a tug at Mike's heart tells him that this is it. That El is the one. The only one.

* * *

 **This was so fun to write!**

 **Pretty much everything from the actual show but in a Hogwarts setting. I know my Mike isn't terribly accurate but hopefully, he's not too OOC? It's just that I'm not used to writing these characters in detail which made this a bit more of a challenge than usual!  
Anyway, hope you liked this, and let me know if you'd like to see something similar in the future!**


	9. Grey

**Title: Blinking Lights**

 **Summary: A series of drabbles on Stranger Things, following the kids and adults through the two seasons and beyond!**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am in no way connected to the show and the only profit I make is in the form of reviews and reads!**

* * *

 **Warning: Spoilers from Stranger Things 2**

* * *

 **9\. Grey**

Nancy keeps rambling, keeps saying words his brain doesn't register. There's a dull ringing at the back of Steve's head, like a siren warning him of bad times.

" _Like_ we're in love?"

He reaches out, runs a thumb over her cheek, trying to steady himself. She's here. With him. She loves him. She's said so a thousand times, right? His head is spinning, he's scared. So scared. He loves her. He doesn't want to lose her. She said she loved him. Loves him.

"It's - It's bullshit."

"You don't love me?"

Nancy tilts her chin upward, her lip quivers. "It"s bullshit."

And something in Steve snaps.

He doesn't remember unlocking the washroom door or storming down. Fuck his life. He's outside the house now, someone calls his name but Steve doesn't stop. Fuck this fucking party. He's in the car, slamming the door, turning on the engine, reversing out of his spot.

 _Bullshit._

Fuck Nancy. And then he's out, speeding down the road like he's seventeen again with Carol and Tommy begging him to do the stupidest shit.

A traffic light down the road turns from green to amber.

Steve slams his foot on the break. He's jerked forward as the car comes to a halt and, his heart thunders against his chest.

The world is eerily silent now, with only his breathing cutting through the silence.

"Fuck," Steve mutters. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

He leans down, presses his head to the steering wheel, tangles his hand in his hair.

If she doesn't love him, Steve wonders, what have they been doing for the past year?

* * *

 **The real question is what have I been doing for the past three months!  
I've had this written for an age but couldn't decide on a colour but with Season 3 filming I had to post something! Just Steve's POV from the breakup!**

 **Feel free to send in any requests, I'm getting into writing again and hopefully I'll start updating every week or so!**


End file.
